mismatched_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Ixalen Callah
The Ixalen houses, known on Ixal as callah have been in existence since the Ancient Times, and have stayed in the same area as they were formed. Throughout hardship and worse, only the most worthy of callah have endured throughout history. The Eolen equivalent of this system is the Eolen Calli. Overview The callah are the administrative divisions on Ixal, appointing two or three teonotza ( ruling speakers ) to rule. The teonotza are usually advised, but not controlled by, the elders of the callah. There is no ruling authority of the Ixal race after the last recorded overarching ruler, Tlatona Jubolivian, was struck down with a curse. The majority of the population within the callah lives in a central, walled township within their territory. There may be small settlements outside of the wall, but the majority of the populace remains inside. The Callah is always considered family, thus the group will raise any young, and Ixalen overwhelmingly tend to court others outside the group. The callah are divided into two subgroups: the Huehuei Callah and the Macehua Callah. It is possible for a callah to be promoted or demoted, though this is rare. The only recent application of this elevation of civilisation is the Tecuanitla, which was raised to Huehuei status after a group of Tecuanii smiths and traders helped to end a bloody civil conflict within the Huehuei Callah. Huehuei Callah Huehuei Callah ( Greater Tribes ) are defined by their their resident’s excelling at various aspects of culture, education, and language. These callah are prime spots for scholars. They often have a higher representation in the Ixal-Eol media system. They are often refined in their behaviour, and have adapted speech to the first-person. They are responsible for the invention and conceptualisation of various parts of Ixalen culture such as the government system and the education system. They also claim credit for the social system of Ixal, despite contrary evidence. They often hold themselves to high standards, believing themselves to be above other callah. Huehuei Callah are often the only ones who are allowed to pass things into law, and will meet with only other Huehuei Callah in order to discuss potential changes that can effect the planet as a whole. Huehuei Callah: Huizyocan, Xochitla, Tecuanitla, Mictla Macehua Callah On the other end, the Macehua Callah ( Lesser Tribes ) are the marginalised groups of Ixal. Despite their large populace, they are regarded by Huehuei Callah as diseased, savage, and uncivilised. In reality, the Macehua Callah are often followers of the Old Ways, and more traditional, though their culture and lifestyle is just as beautiful as their counterparts. Due to clashing views with the Huehuei Callah, they hold a strong hesitance when it comes to interpersonal affairs, though they hold their Macehua brethen close. While they didn’t come up with the government or educational system of Ixal, they are the original practitioners of the social system which has kept Ixal going for much of its history, as well as the origin of plenty of the aesthetic, social, and entertainment culture. Macehua Callah, unfortunately, have little to no say on any political endeavours. They are almost constantly under threat by the Huehuei Callah passing laws to further harm them and their economy, though Tecuanitla has been doing their best to keep these anti-Macehua laws from passing. Macehua Callah: Chocoaya, Iciahuia Category:Ixal Category:Lore